The present invention relates to fast food restaurants and more particularly to a customer order stand having an illuminated rotating menu.
1. Field of the Invention
Fast food restaurants are conventionally provided with a customer order stand mounted on a support post at a height convenient for access by the driver of a vehicle when placing an order to be picked up at a customer service window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,477 issued May 26, 1992 to Cunningham for Customer Operated Visual Responsive Order Stand For Drive-Through Restaurants is believed to be a good example of the state-of-the-art for drive-by restaurant order stands.